


This flow

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to read about one of the boys coming really quickly. Either premature ejaculation or some sort of knee-jerk reflex response. Anything that will demonstrate loss of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This flow

Joe asked for a library, just a small room in their house for bookshelves and all of the books any of them owned, minus Frankies' books for children. Most of the books were Joe's, but dad had a whole bookcase of spiritual books, how to get closer to your Creator, etc. etc. It was perfectly fine by Joe. He welcomed almost anything that made the shelves look fuller. The library had ended up in a bigger room than he had expected, and he was almost overwhelmed with excitement when his mother told him, but it faded considerably when he found out that dad was putting a conference table in.

It didn't matter much though. Joe got his little seating area by the window; Nick helped him pick the chairs, what with his good sense of taste and sophistication. That was actually the only way they convinced their dad to let Joe do any of the furniture shopping outside of his own room. He didn't even get to pick the book cases. But 'wood' was pretty much how he was going to go anyway, so whatever.

The library was empty for months at a time, collecting dust particles when the maids were only sent in twice a month when they were away.

Mom was home though (his wonderful library would be clean), when they got home at 6:15 pm on Christmas Eve, Frankie rushing into Nick's arms first and giving him a quick, tight hug, moving on to Kevin, dad, and then Joe, before running back to the dinner table, ready to eat. The men set their suitcases down, pried off their jackets, going to lay them, first, on their cases, but then reached to the coat rack when mom shot them an admonishing glance over her shoulder as she set the mashed potatoes on the table.

Dinner went well, everyone smiling and happy, warm food to make warm bellies and tired eyes. Everyone got into their PJ's afterward, sitting around the living room, listening to music and talking. Mom, dad, and Frankie went to bed first, Frank somewhat reluctantly but also aware that the faster he went to sleep, the faster he would wake up to Christmas. Kevin stayed up and waited for Danielle to call.

They were getting married in the new year, and somewhere along the way, her parents' had shifted positions, like they didn't trust Kevin with their daughter even though she was the best thing in his life. Joe had spent literal hours, when added together, talking Kevin up after each time Dani told him her parents were asking for help with this and with that, how it made her think they were trying to distract her. It was messy and they were wrong, and Joe couldn't wait until Dani and Kevin had their own place to be alone, even if he would miss the hot chocolate Kevin sometimes brought him in the middle of the night when they were actually home.

When Michael Buble started playing from Kevin's cell phone, he said a quick good night to his brothers and went to his room, door closing behind him. Joe only refrained from calling out a phone sex joke when Nick squeezed his thigh, catching Joe's attention immediately. Nick shifted up on the couch, legs opening and Joe slid back, Nick assisting with arms around his waist, until his back was against Nick's chest. He smiled softly, a snort of content laughed when Nick rested his head against the side of Joes'.

"What time are we going to bed?" Nick asked, voice hushed, lifting his arm and shaking his wrist a little to turn his watch into his view. Joe shrugged, hand folding over Nicks' that remained on his stomach. "You..." Joe nodded and Nick huffed out his agreement. He didn't want to go to bed without Joe, but he wasn't going to make his brother come with him. Nick let his arm fall, hand clapping to his knee and gently patted Joe's stomach letting him know Nick was going to go. Joe moved out of the way and watched as Nick moved to the stairs.

"Hey," Joe called out just loud enough for his brother to hear, and Nick looked back at him, still looking disappointed, but his eyebrow was raised in question. "Love you." Nick nodded, smiled softly and nodded his head again in a way that meant, 'You too.' Moving up from the couch himself, Joe made his way to the library, turning on the little lamp beside one of the wing-back chairs Nick had picked, grabbing a random book from the shelves, and opening it as he sat back in the chair, feet raising to the ottoman. _The Count of Monte Cristo_ didn't exactly scream out a merry Christmas, but Joe loved the story, started reading in towards the middle where his favorite chapter rested.

It was maybe an hour later, Joe wasn't quite sure, when he heard footsteps in the hall, and looked up to see Nick at the doorway. He perked up a little, halfway closing his book as a greeting. Nick stepped in further and closed the door behind him. As he moved through the room, Joe watched intently, Nick's eyes looked tired, but the rest of him seemed to be wide awake. His little brother leaned back against the end of the conference table, a chair digging into his back a little.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his feet. Joe set his book aside, and smiled. Nick didn't like to sleep without Joe anymore, and he'd thought it would be a long shot when Nick made his way to his room alone. Getting up and walking to stand in front of his brother, Joe leaned in and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him in for a kiss that somehow turned out to be longer and deeper than he planned. It didn't take long before his dick was hardening in his pants, and he felt Nicks' poking at his hip.

They pulled away, looking at each other seriously for a moment, an unspoken option between them. Should they...? Here in the library? "It's -" Joe picked up Nick's arm and looked at his watch, "Officially Christmas." It was an offer, something to make Nick see that it was still special, couldn't be anything other than special, between them, especially not when it was Christmas.

Nodding, Nick's pupils widened a little as he exhaled saying, "Okay, okay," and Joe resumed kissing his sweet mouth, gently moving Nick to the side to pull the chair out just enough, tapping at Nick's hip which jerked into his own, dicks clashing together through their pajama pants, both boys intensifying the kiss rather than breaking apart to gasp. Nick finally moved, settling himself on top of the table, Joe following after.

Nick pulled Joe's shirt off as his brother straddled him, his legs straight out on the table. A surprised sound came from Nick as Joe took the shirt from him, his hands immediately rubbing down his brother's bare chest as Joe scrunched his shirt together. He leaned them back carefully, setting his shirt behind Nick's head so that they were laying down, Joe on top of him. Their tongues were overlapping each other where their lips were attached, a flush spreading down Nick's face and Joe's neck as they both got more and more heated up, Joe jerking his hips slowly against Nick, building up a rhythm.

He didn't expect it, but was obviously pleased by the moan he gave, when Joe stopped, raising his hips and using the heel of his hand to rub at Nick through his pants. The kiss continued but Joe kept getting rougher with it and soon Nick was humping up against Joe's sturdy hand, his muscles built up over the years lending for sturdiness, and Nick began panting in Joe's mouth. Joe could tell Nick was getting close, but there was no way Nick could get off like that, against the heel of his hand. He was about to pull his hand away, tell Nick to slow down so they could get their pants actually off their bodies when Nick mewled and suddenly Joe's hand was wet.

His kissing at Nicks' lips stopped immediately and he pulled back, brows furrowed and eyes kind of squinty, like, 'Seriously, Mr. Control-Freak?'. He wasn't _angry_ or anything but it was kind of surprising, and yeah, he was a little disappointed. When Nick calmed down a little, his eyes shot open. He couldn't believe he just did that either, and the look on his face, guilty and surprise melted Joe a little. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Nick's parted lips before he started laughing softly, unable to help it.

"Um... Nick? I think we're gonna have to work on that." Joe laughed some more and kissed Nick again when Nick blushed, even through his sex-flushed face, and gave an indignant noise, biting out what sounded like an apology. Nick looked down at Joe's waist where his dick was still tenting up his PJs, but Joe shook his head when Nick looked back up to his face, eyebrows raised in question. It just didn't seem right to get off when they were meant to have had sex for the first time and it wasn't going to happen. Nick sighed, looking genuinely sorry then, and not bristled in defense. "Love you, kiddo," Joe stated again, kissing at Nicks' jaw before he slid back and off the table, pulling Nick up after him. Nick was so embarrassed he didn't let Joe follow him into his room where he had to clean up, and they slept in their own rooms.

Christmas day passed and Nick only avoided Joe for the first two hours after waking up, Joe trying to initiate footsie under the table, but let his eyes fall to his blueberry pancakes when Nick wouldn't react. Later though, when Nick opened Joe's present, a pack of new socks, highest quality possible, of course, and a baggie of written promises they both knew Joe would never keep, knew that Nick didn't really want him to keep, like crowding into his space in front of people, behind the socks, Nick felt stupid about the whole thing, slipping to the floor so that he could sit by Joe. "Thank you, Joseph," he said fondly, patting Joe's leg, leaning against the couch in a way that made it less obvious Joe's hand was resting at the small of his back.

Everything was good after that, warm and cozy, family togetherness, and fantastic food. They fell asleep that night on the same bed (they didn't cuddle much at night when their eyes closed, simply because it was harder to sleep that way), legs pressed close and fingers meeting between them.

The next morning, Nick woke up when he felt tugging at his pants. At first he thought Joe was just messing with him, but Joe had his tongue sticking out between his lips a little like he was determined. Nicks' brows furrowed and he cleared his throat until he felt like he could speak, blinking a little. By the time Nick could see clearly though, his pants and boxers were laying at the end of the bed and Joe's hand was wrapped around the base of his cock. Nick choked on his own spit when Joe jerked him once before lifting his hand away to spit in it, going back to Nick's dick and jerking again as Nick let his head fall back.

"Joe..." he tested, and his brother didn't stop, but his motions were slower, steadier, and he managed to look up again, cheeks reddening as blood rushed into his cock, slowly filling him up. Joe looked up at him, a soft, happy smile on his face.

"Looked it up before you woke up -"

"Before you woke me up," Nick corrected, hissing when Joe squeezed his dick more.

"- And I learned how to - make you last longer. It's like an exercise... For, you know, your dick." Nick huffed a breath out of his nose, looking to the door quickly, elbows holding him up. "Don't worry," Joe said, toungue licking across his lips a little as a musky scent started to rise between them, and Joe was almost tempted to just take Nick into his mouth and finish him off quick, screw purpose and intent, but refrained adding, "I told them we were were working on a new song," he smirked, tilting his head as if to say it was partly true, "And locked the door. They won't bug us, baby..."

Nick didn't know how to react. Feeling was building up within him, coiling low in his stomach like a serpent, but he knew what he had to say, at least to blow off steam before he could really enjoy this, or whatever he was supposed to do. "Um... Not to be a girl or anything, but this is really romantic of you." Sarcasm. Joe laughed a little, angling himself forward and kissing Nick softly, gently, a series of pecks until arms wrapped around his neck and kept him in for a longer, wetter kiss. When Nick jerked his hips upward, Joe gave a few more tugs until he felt the throb of blood thicken significantly in his hand and stopped, making Nick whine into his mouth.

Pulling back, Joe gave an apologetic shrug of one shoulder. "Sorry... It says, I have to do this like - repeatedly. You start and then just before your orgasm hits," Joe breathed out, continuing to ignore his own dick, "You stop, wait half a minute, and start up again. Like, repeat until you've earned it kind of thing." Nick looked about to protest, still young, seventeen, and new to Joe being the one to make him feel this way, or ten times better than usual, actually. Joe kissed it away though, counting a final few seconds in his head and began jerking Nick off again. Nick keened when Joe swiped the pad of his thumb over the eye of his cock, hips jerking forward again, almost bringing himself all the way into Joe's hips, and Joe had to close his eyes to keep himself from pressing down.

"Baby," Joe hushed, moving his kisses to Nick's neck, his rythym becoming faster. Nick was breathing heavily, his dick red and heavy, ready to go, his hips lifting from the bed, when Joe ceased his stroking. Nick choked back a soft cry wanting to rip from his throats.

"Joe. Joe don't... please..." he asked, giving himself up to the feeling, the need of it, trying to rub himself into Joe's hand, but Joe wasn't having it as he put his arm over Nick's waist to hold him down more. Joe hushed him again, soft in his ear, licking into Nick's mouth when he angled their faced close together. Nick did the same, but just barely, his breathing taking up most of his energy. Joe could hardly think, himself, anymore, the way Nick's begging was going to his groin. Still, he managed to count.

Starting up again, Joe just lay his head between Nick's chin and shoulder, his breathing getting heavier too as his hand worked Nick over, sweat collecting between them. His own pupils, he felt, were so blown wide that his vision was a little blurry; he closed them, trying to focus on Nick, on what he was doing, having to be on the look out for the feeling of Nick almost ready to lose it. He thought, this was definitely the last time he would stop it, because he could hardly take this, needing to get himself off as soon as possible.

Nick's breaths brushed down his own chest and Joe felt it soft against his face. His grip tightened on Nicks' cock, pace quickening and Nick was practically growling through his clenched teeth, his dick leaking so much more than Joe had realized before, his hand lubricated more than enough once his spit-slick hand had dried. "Oh. My. God!" Nick said, too loudly, and Joe just barely stopped pumping in time, a large spurt of pre-cum coming out of his cock. Joe's eyes opened when he felt the hotness of it over his hand, afraid he hadn't pulled away soon enough. He groaned when he realized that he hadn't but saw how needy Nick looked, ready to explode in his hand. Joe breathed out, straining to resist the urge to start pulling at his brother too soon.

When the thirty seconds were up, his jerking was fast, erratic, and messy, letting his arm lift up so that Nick could help him pump even better. It didn't take long before Nick's eyes burst wide open, shock of white taking over his senses as his orgasm shot through him, racked through his body as spurts of cum burst from the tip of his dick, wet and sticky all over, jerking in Joe's loosened fist as he rode it out. He didn't think he breathed at all the entire time, his ball sack lightening up significantly, surprising himself, as his body sunk back, deep into his bed. His chest was heaving, and he could hardly think, but he wanted, needed to kiss Joe. When he looked over though, Joe had his eyes closed tight, hand hovering over his dick, an obvious wet spot on the front of his pants where he had come just from watching Nick. "Oh my god," Nick breathed out, laying back and closing his eyes to steady his breathing more as Joe's hand fell, palm-down onto his stomach. "Oh my fucking god..."   



End file.
